De grands espoirs font de grandes aventures
by Fulgrimander
Summary: La compagnie de Thorïn compte bien reprendre Erebor, et redonner la gloire passée au peuple nain. Hélas, dans d'autres endroits des Terres du Milieu, d'autres races souffrent de la cruauté d'êtres mauvais. Parfois, il ne suffit que d'un instant pour tout changer.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Freya.**_

* * *

Je soupirais et fermais les yeux. Je rêvais parfois de mon passé. Ce glorieux passé où, plutôt que d'être l'esclave d'un être mauvais et cruel, j'étais une piqueuse, fière et farouche. Je songeais à ce temps où ma sœur aînée n'était pas l'épouse effacée de mon maître, et où ma cadette n'était pas obligée de supplier les dieux de nous épargner tous, de nous pardonner pour nos folies. Je me retournais dans ma chambre, qui était plutôt un cachot le lit était de pierre dure, et la couverture qui me recouvrait aussi fine que du papier. Mais j'avais appris à grelotter sans rien dire. Sans me plaindre. J'avais compris que la faim, que le froid, que la douleur seraient mes compagnes, et m'y étais habituée. Je me levais, incapable de dormir, et prenant la chope de bois à moitié moisie qui se trouvait près de la porte, je la fis tinter contre les barreaux de l'unique ouverture, au niveau de ma tête. Enfin ce qui aurait dû être le niveau de ma tête : j'étais plutôt petite, pour une humaine. A tel point que beaucoup m'insultaient de « naine », sans comprendre que je ne me sentais pas humiliée par ce surnom. La race naine était noble, capable. Je soupirais à nouveau, mes dents claquant dans ma bouche douloureusement, et m'écriais :

- Hé ! J'ai soif ! Apportez-moi de l'eau !

- La petite esclave veut à boire ?

La voix glaciale de mon geôlier me fit sursauter, toute proche, et je vis son visage apparaître à l'ouverture barrée le peu de lumière qui filtrait sembla s'évaporer, me laissant dans une pénombre où seuls les yeux mauvais de l'homme étaient visibles.

- J'ai besoin d'eau.

- Ce n'est pas stipulé que je dois te donner quoi que ce soit en dehors des repas.

- Chien ! Tu sais que si je n'étais pas rentrée dans ma cellule à l'heure du dîner, c'est parce que je récurais la Grande Salle !

- Chienne que tu es ! Plutôt qu'une Louve, tu n'es qu'une Chienne ! Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à ta soif, ou tu pourrais subir bien pire qu'une déshydratation si je t'entends encore te plaindre !

Louve. Ce nom que je portais, avec mes sœurs, m'étais familier et pourtant si lointain. Un pincement au cœur, et soudain je me sentis faiblir. Je reculais et retournais sur mon lit glacial. J'avais envie de pleurer. Cela faisait presque un an que Tamuss avait prit le pouvoir dans notre ville, Roncépine. Lui qui était autrefois un riche marchand avait décidé que la sororité des louves – le trio que nous formions avec mes sœurs – n'était pas assez bon pour gouverner.

Nous étions les trois filles de l'ancien seigneur de la ville. Lui qui avait espéré avoir des fils n'avait eu que des filles, et notre mère était morte peu de temps après la naissance de la petite dernière. Alors, il avait remercié les dieux plutôt que de les maudire, et avait offert à la couronne ma sœur aînée, Lysha j'avais été, quant à moi – Freya -, offerte aux armes, destinée à servir le royaume comme combattante. Et enfin, notre jeune sœur, Ilhy, avait été donné aux dieux. Nous avions baigné dès notre tendre enfance dans nos domaines respectifs, et si autrefois il m'arrivait de jalouser le temps qu'occupait mon père à donner des cours à ma sœurs, ou d'avoir envie moi aussi de porter de jolies robes et des bijoux comme elle plutôt que mes armures de cuir bouilli et mes frusques couvertes de boue, j'avais rapidement compris que Lysha était la plus à plaindre de nous deux. Je n'aurais pas à me marier pour le bien de la ville, et si il m'arrivait de souffrir de blessures dues à mes entraînements et aussi à ma petite taille, ou encore à mes longues chevauchées, Lysha, elle, devait toujours sourire, toujours offrir un visage aimable. Ma jalousie se transforma en condescendance, puis en peine et enfin en compréhension. Et, malgré mes cinq ans de moins qu'elle, je me promis de l'aider à régner et de la protéger, pas seulement par devoir mais parce que je l'aimais et que je savais qu'elle ferait une bonne Dame.

Penser à tout cela, à présent, me mettait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle était loin, cette époque où je rentrais le soir dans notre palais, pour cueillir Ilhy et la mettre sur mon épaule, et rejoindre ma sœur devant le feu. Notre près, avant qu'il ne tombe malade et ne meurt, descendait parfois pour dîner avec nous, et même si son caractère sérieux l'empêchait d'être aussi exubérant que nous trois, il ne manquait jamais de sourire à nos saillies plaisantes, à nos ragots et rumeurs, à nos potins. Je le savais fier de nous, même si je pense que jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à sa mot, il a regretté que nous ne soyons des hommes. Et puis, après le beau temps vient l'orage. Tamuss avait créé une révolte de petites gens, lui faisant croire que nous prenions une marge sur les taxes, leur mentant effrontément sur nos buts et objectifs. La foule était venue jusqu'à nous, et les trois Louves avaient été séparées, l'une mariée de force, l'autre enfermée au temple, et la dernière jetée aux cachots comme esclave. Tamuss ne m'avait jamais aimé, car il savait que des trois, j'étais la plus dangereuse : je n'aurais aucun scrupule à le tuer. Il me craignait, comme le lapin craint le loup. Lysha et Ilhy n'auraient jamais la force pour faire ce qu'il fallait, mais moi … Je ne rêvais que de cela. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de très sociable, détestant les bals, les fêtes aristocratiques je me sentais bien plus à l'aise avec mes hommes. Ils avaient appris à me respecter, et même si ils me taquinaient, ils appréciaient ma compagnie. Si je n'étais pas aussi docile que ma sœur aînée, la rancune n'avait jamais été une tare de famille, et j'étais sûrement la seule à désirer enfoncer ma lance dans son ventre. J'étais devenue comme une bête acculée, méfiante et avide de liberté.

Je secouais la tête, et essayais de prendre une bonne position pour dormir. J'avais les mains gercées à force de frotter le sol des pièces mais c'était surtout à l'intérieur que j'avais mal. Je salivais abondamment, pour éviter d'avoir la bouche trop sèche. Je fermais les yeux, n'aspirant qu'au sommeil tout en sachant qu'il viendrait tard, et serait aussi mauvais que les autres nuits.

* * *

**Ilhy.**

* * *

- Que ces volutes d'encens montent jusqu'à vous et vous offrent répit et paix, choses que nous n'avons pas.

Je n'arrivais pas à retirer toute trace de sarcasme de ma voix. Les dieux étaient sensé être bons et justes était-ce cela qu'ils appelaient justice ? Mes deux sœurs et moi-même étions sous la coupe de cet horrible bonhomme. Je passais mes mains noires de suies sur mes vêtements autrefois blancs de prêtresse. Je n'avais même pas le droit de laver mes tuniques, et la couleur virginale, sensée être celle de ma déité, était à présent grise comme de la cendre, avec des traînées ici et là de diverses couleurs. Je me sentais à bout, sur le point de fondre en larme. J'étais fatiguée. Fatiguée de prier des dieux qui ne répondaient pas à mes prières, à mes souhaits les plus fervents. Oh, je croyais toujours en eux – j'avais grandi ainsi et ne changerais jamais d'avis. Mais je n'avais plus foi en leur clémence. J'avais l'impression d'être un jouet dans la main d'enfants cruels. Etait-ce cela, la dure vérité ? Triste constat, et alarmant. Je me retournai dans la pièce du temple qui était à présent la mienne. Le sol était couvert de tapis poussiéreux, et j'allais me blottir dans mon coin favori où j'avais installé ma literie. Une gigantesque statue d'un prêtre – un homme qui avait existé, mais je ne sus pas remettre le doigt sur son nom – en robes, le doigt levé dans un signe connu de sagesse, me tenait compagnie. Je soupirais à nouveau, et repoussai le souhait futile qu'il ne soit pas en marbre blanc mais une véritable personne de chair. Quitte à faire des voeux improbable, je voulais revoir mes sœurs. Freya et Lysha. Je ne doutais pas de la capacité de ma première sœur aînée à résister à la dure vie, mais Lysha, elle avait toujours été assez fragile. Comment résistait-elle aux assauts de Tamuss ? A ses méchancetés, à ses mensonges ? Je levai les yeux et regardai par une fenêtre, autrefois ornée de vitraux de couleur et à présent réduit à des morceaux cassés au sol, la nuit qui était tombée. Le ciel était noir, et les étoiles n'étaient pas visibles.

- Nulle lumière ne guidera plus les hommes, fis-je d'une voix troublée, citant un passage des écrits.

J'avais peur. Mais qui n'avait pas peur, à présent ?

* * *

_**Lysha.**_

* * *

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et je sursautais, craignant d'y voir la silhouette replète au visage rouge de mon mari. Mais non, ce n'était que Salta, ma camérière. Elle s'approcha de moi et se mit à enlever les bijoux qui m'ornaient. Je plissais les paupières, retenant un glapissement quand, sans douceur, elle retira mes boucles d'oreille.

- Tu me fais mal.

- Pardon, ma Dame.

Son ton contrastait avec son visage. Elle n'avait pas l'air désolée du tout. Mais je devais faire avec – Tamuss avait renvoyé tous nos gens, quand il s'était installé. Selon lui, ils nous étaient tous fidèles, et il ne voulait pas que nous renversions son petit coup d'état. Je repoussais une mèche de cheveux, regardais dans la glace constellée de tâches mes boucles onduler autour de mon visage fin. J'aurais préféré déchirer mon visage plutôt que de le voir encore je rabaissais d'un coup sec le miroir et détournais les yeux. Je haïssais mon corps, mon corps si féminin. J'étais belle, oui, comme une poupée. Comme un oiseau en cage. Mon mari me désirait, et il tentait chaque soir de forcer mes draps, mais je le repoussais, et il n'osait pas aller plus loin. Il savait que les dieux ne sont guère indulgents face aux hommes qui forcent les femmes. C'était mes dernières miettes de dignité, et je les ramassais chaque jour, les comptais, comme un trésor. C'était tout ce qu'il me restait.

- Laissez-moi. Je vais finir.

Trop heureuse de pouvoir filer en douce avant la fin de sa corvée, Salta disparut de la pièce, me laissant seule. J'essuyais le bord de mes paupières humides. Dans cette ville, je ne connaissais que deux personnes en qui avoir totalement confiance, et je ne les avais pas vues depuis longtemps. Tamuss s'arrangeait pour ne pas nous laisser nous voir.

- Oh, père. Que diriez-vous de nous ?

Je savais en tout cas ce qu'il penserait. Il songerait avec tristesse que nous n'étions que des femmes. Puis il voudrait me pousser à réfléchir. J'étais celle, parmi les trois, qui avait étudié la géographie, la philosophie, l'art de parler, l'art de réfléchir. J'avais appris la science de la tactique. Que faire quand l'ennemi n'était pas à nos portes mais dans la maison, les pieds boueux sur le bureau, en train de piller le garde-manger ? Je regardais mes mains, pâles, blanches, aux ongles longs. Je les serrais convulsivement, et dans un élan de piété qui m'étonna moi-même, je joignis mes doigts et me mis à prier.

- Je vous en prie, dieux qui m'écoutaient. Entendez ma requête. Ayez pitié, envoyez nous quelqu'un pour nous libérer de ce fléau. Mes sœurs et moi-même ne désirons rien d'autre que revenir aux places pour lesquelles nous sommes nées. Nous nous occupions bien de cette ville, nous étions justes et bonnes, au possible. Entendez ma demande, et faites que, bientôt, nous soyons libres. _Pitié_.

Je n'étais pas sûre de la forme de ma demande. Mais au moins, j'étais sincère. Nous avions offert notre dernière sœur à la prêtrise, n'était-ce pas assez ? Nous avions toujours été aussi bonnes et généreuses que nous le pouvions, partageant nos réserves lorsqu'une famine pointait le bout de son nez, ou tranchant avec équité dans les affaires des citoyens. Nous avions fait tout notre possible.

Je me redressais, raide et le visage soudain impassible, quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je fis volte-face, pour découvrir Tamuss, le nez rouge, les yeux vitreux. Il avait encore bu plusieurs bouteilles de vin. Tant mieux, il s'endormirait vite, comme cela. Je repoussais ses avances, fronçant le nez devant son haleine vineuse, et le laissait s'allonger sur le lit encore habillé. Je le haïssais de toute mon âme. Il m'avait forcée à me marier avec lui je ne sais comment il avait trouvé ce prêtre véreux, mais il avait accepté d'aller contre mon choix. Je détestais cet homme et tout ce qu'il représentait : la méchanceté gratuite, la cruauté, la force brutale et violente, la cupidité. Je le regardais encore un moment, écoutant ses ronflements, puis j'éteignis les bougies et me glissais au lit, vêtue de ma tenue de nuit. Au moins, ce soir, il n'essayera rien.


	2. Chapitre 2

- Réveille-toi !

Je me relevais d'un geste ample avant que l'homme n'ait le temps ou l'idée de me frapper pour que je me lève plus rapidement. Presque docilement, je le suivis jusqu'aux cuisines. Là, plutôt que de faire la tambouille du matin - peut-être avait-on peur que je n'empoisonne ou ne crache dans les plats ? - je dû faire la vaisselle. De l'eau brûlante jusqu'au coude, je me fis violence pour ne pas sentir mes doigt abîmés et douloureux. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite les racontars qui allaient bon train. Apparemment, deux cuisiniers n'étaient pas venus car ils étaient malades c'était pourtant le genre de mecs qui ne rechignaient pas au travail. Les symptômes étaient alarmants : fièvre, toux, gonflement de la langue, douleurs musculaires … Je ressentis une légère angoisse, mais je m'apaisais comme je pu : beaucoup de maladies laissaient ce genre d'indices quand elles proliféraient. Ce n'étaient peut-être qu'un simple froid de passage ? Tout en récurant à fond une pile d'assiettes je le souhaitais de tout mon cœur.

J'avais escompté avoir un peu de temps pour moi, après avoir fini mes tâches. Mais bien entendu, je n'étais pas une employée, juste une esclave. Je travaillais sans avoir de salaire c'était à peine si on m'offrait le couvert. Quant au gîte, mon espèce de cellule, j'aurais autant préféré dormir dehors, quitte à ne pas avoir de toit au-dessus de ma tête. Je piquais une pomme dans une corbeille et allais la manger pendant que les cuistots et les serveuses étaient trop occupés à aller à droite et à gauche. Ils s'activaient déjà pour le dîner de ce soir. Tamuss détestait attendre.

Je m'éloignais encore un peu, vigilante – si l'on me surprenait en dehors de ma cellule, en train de flâner, je risquais une sacré dérouillée. Je marchais le long de la Promenade, couloir sans toit, laissant voir le ciel. L'air frais me fit du bien je m'installais sur un petit muret entre les grandes colonnades de pierre taillée les fresques qu'il y avait autour, je les connaissais par cœur. L'histoire de notre ville, de mes ancêtres, mais aussi de certains peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Mes yeux se posèrent sur les nuages sombres j'espérais presque qu'il pleuve. Comme ça, je pourrais boire en être réduite à laper de l'eau de pluie. Voilà ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais donné un sacré coup de pied à ma fierté, pour qu'elle soit descendue aussi bas. Mais mes instincts de survie étaient prêts à tout pour que je continue, jour après jour, pas après pas. J'attendis donc, avec espoir, mais nulle eau bienfaitrice ne tomba. Dans un grognement, je finis ma pomme, dévorant même le trognon j'allais retourner aux cuisines quand du bruit derrière moi me fit me cacher derrière un pilier. Plongée dans l'ombre, ma curiosité fut rapidement satisfaite : le chancelier de Tamuss – en gros son bras droit –, Ilak, entra précipitamment, suivi d'une bonne dizaine de gardes. En voyant tout ce petit monde, je me hérissais, prise entre deux feux : devais-je rapidement rentrer là où je devais être, ou rester et découvrir ce qui les paniquait autant ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Dans un brouhaha presque joyeux, une douzaine d'individus de petite taille pénétra dans la Promenade.

J'écarquillais mes yeux. Je restais interdite devant l'impression de charisme qui se dégageait de l'homme – enfin du nain – qui avançait dans l'allée ouverte. Le vent qui venait d'en haut chassait ses cheveux bruns vaguement blancs par endroit. Son visage était fermé, et il semblait pensif. Ilak s'approcha de lui après avoir fait quelques signes, et les gardes formèrent une haie d'honneur plutôt désastreuse. Derrière le nain venait toute une compagnie je remarquais donc douze autres nains, aux physiques sympathiques. Celui qui était sûrement le chef déclara haut et fort :

- Nous aimerions rencontrer votre seigneur. Je suis Thorïn, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror.

- Enchanté, seigneur Thorïn. Mon Seigneur Tamuss se prépare pour le dîner, et vous convie donc à ce festin. Il sera charmé de savoir pourquoi vous étiez en marche vers la forêt de Mirkwood.

Le nain ne répondit rien. Alors qu'Ilak lui tournait le dos pour lui montrer la voie, je ne sais ce qui me prit. Peut-être un sursaut d'indignation, ou un instant de folie. Jaillissant des ombres, les yeux écarquillés, je me mis à crier :

- Ne les écoutez pas ! Ce ne sont que des imposteurs ! Mon seigneur, je vous en prie, écoutez moi ! Tamuss n'est qu'un charlatan, il va-

- ATTRAPEZ-LA !

Le hurlement d'Ilak me fit tourner la tête hélas, je vis les gardes obéir à ses ordres. Je grondais comme un chat sauvage, et bondis sur le muret pour tenter d'atteindre les nains. Tous m'observaient avec une curiosité presque obscène. Je leur lançais un regard éperdu peut-être que si ils comprenaient, ils parleraient au peuple ? Un garde, d'un coup du manche de son épée dans le ventre, me coupa le souffle deux autres m'attrapèrent les bras en arrière et les tordirent. Je fus rapidement maîtrisée – tellement rapidement ! C'en était presque vexant.

- Ils vont vous mentir ! Ne les écoutez pas ! Je vous en prie ! Je vous en supplie ! Lysha ! Demandez à Lyshaaaa-

- Et bâillonnez-là, elle nous casse les oreilles ! Mes seigneurs nain, veuillez pardonner cette interruption. Cette femme est une … Servante des cuisines. Mais elle est un peu folle. Elle tente comme elle peut de se mettre des personnes naïves dans la poche elle en veut à la vie du Seigneur Tamuss. Si nous l'avions laissé faire, elle aurait sûrement tenté de vous blesser.

Non, non, c'était faux ! Tamuss avait volé le trône de Lysha. Il n'avait aucun droit ! Je tentais de me débattre entre leurs bras, le bouche emplie d'un chiffon qui m'étouffait à moitié, mais peine perdue on me souleva, avec une facilité déconcertante, et je ne pus que les voir une dernière fois. Je croisais leurs regards leur chef m'observait avec une impassibilité effroyable. Il ne me croyait pas. Ni lui ni personne. Je baissais les yeux, vaincue.

* * *

- Soyez les bienvenues, nains, dans le palais du Seigneur Tamuss lui-même !

Voir mon mari parler de ma maison ainsi me répugnait, mais je n'en montrais rien. Je souriais, comme une parfaite petite marionnette. La salle de bal avait été dressée à la va-vite, et je vis une douzaine de gens entrer, maculant de leurs bottes boueuses les tapis raffinés. Les nains n'avaient jamais été subtils et gracieux. Leur chef, cependant, son regard bleu azur brûlant, exsudait une espèce de force qui me laissa la gorge sèche. Les hommes de pouvoir ont un charisme impressionnant, et lui, il suffisait qu'il vous regarde pour que vous compreniez qu'il était un commandant né. Je me levais, à la suite de Tamuss qui était allé saluer nos hôtes.

- Enchantée, fis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Je me nomme Thorïn, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror.

- Hé bien, fils de Thrain et de Thror, que faisiez-vous près de chez nous ?

Le manque de tact du marchand était évident, et fit froncer les sourcils au maître nain. Pourtant, eux non plus n'étaient pas spécialement subtils. Ils n'étaient pas connus pour leur tact, en tout cas. Mais que Tamuss offense nos invités m'importait peu. Je me détournais des deux seigneurs, et en bonne hôtesse, invitait les autres nains à s'asseoir aux tables couvertes de victuailles. L'une des personnes présentes n'était pas un nain un peu plus petite, la carrure fine et souple, il avait également l'air plus intelligent. Je m'approchais de lui et lui offris un petit sourire pâle. Aussitôt, mes convives se présentèrent chacun leur tour, certains dévorant déjà sans que l'on ait seulement donné le signal du dîner.

- Ma Dame, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suis Bofur, déclara un nain à la barbe tressée en deux et qui enleva soudain son chapeau, comme si il se souvenait qu'il se tenait devant une dame. Il était également le seul à ne pas avoir commencé à se baffrer.

- Bombur, fit un gros nain aux poils roux, entre deux fourchettes de nourriture.

- Nori.

- Dori.

- Ori, finit le petit qui ressemblait plus à un prêtre qu'à un nain je devinais à leurs visages et leurs noms semblables qu'ils étaient de la même famille.

- Oin.

- Gloin, se présenta un nain à l'impressionnante barbe d'un roux sombre.

- Lui, c'est Bifur, là c'est Dwalin et je suis Balin, déclara enfin un nain à la barbe blanche, la voix calme. Il pointa du doigt en faisant les présentations, et je restais muette devant le nain au crâne où une hache était plantée. L'autre nain, au crâne chauve et décoré de tatouages, ne daigna même pas m'offrir un regard.

Je croyais que c'était fini, mais vis du coin de l'œil que les trois convives les plus jeunes, rassemblées en bout de table, semblaient parler tout bas. Un blond, un brun, et celui-qui-n'était-pas-un-nain. Lissant ma robe d'une main tremblante, je les vis me rendre mon regard. Le blond et le brun se mirent à sourire, de ces sourires enfantins, un peu charmeurs, que pouvaient faire les enfants quand ils font des bêtises.

- Fili.

- Kili. A votre service, firent-ils ensemble, ce qui me laissa croire qu'ils avaient dû répéter ce petit manège avant.

- Je suis Bilbo Baggins, demoiselle.

- Vous n'êtes pas un nain.

Quel tact ! Quelle douceur ! J'avais pensé cela sans volonté de le dire, mais les mots avaient franchi mes lèvres. Fili et Kili eurent un petit rire, et je rougis violemment, gênée. Bilbo eut un geste de la main, comme pour balayer l'air, voulant dire que ce n'était pas grave.

- Effectivement. Je suis un hobbit, de la Compté.

- Je suis … Je suis Lysha, fis-je en réalisant que je ne m'étais pas encore présentée, et d'un ton assez fort pour que tous l'entende. Mais ils étaient occupés à manger. Bilbo avait garni son assiette, mais me lançais de petits coups d'œil, et d'un sourire, je l'autorisais à débuter. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas dîné ? A moins que ce ne fût l'appétit légendaire des nains ?

- Lysha ? La fille du hall avait pas donné ce nom là ? demanda soudain le blond.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant que tu le dis ...

- Mais nous ne savons pas son nom.

- Peut-être devrions-nous demander à Dame Lysha, fit le brun et il se tourna vers moi, m'incluant de nouveau dans la conversation. Il y a quelques minutes, en traversant votre hall ouvert, une femme a jaillit des ombres pour nous dire que votre seigneur était un usurpateur. Elle nous a demandé de vous demander des comptes, il me semble, avant que des gardes ne la bâillonnent.

- A quoi ressemblait-elle ?

Ma voix me fit peur. Froide, dure comme la roche. Tout comme mon cœur en cet instant. Je savais. Je savais déjà qui c'était. Mais je voulais en être sûre.

- Sale. Hirsute. Elle avait l'air en colère, remarqua Fili en essayant de se rappeler.

- Elle portait des haillons. Elle était assez maigre.

- Elle vous ressemblait. Vous avez le même nez, déclara soudain Bilbo, en dévisageant mon appendice nasal. Je rougis, il fit de même en réalisant qu'il me fixait, mais j'avais à présent ma réponse. Je baissais les yeux, sur le point de pleurer.

Ma Freya en était réduite à cela, une mendiante aux allures de folle ? Je devinais qu'Ilak l'avait mise aux fers il n'aurait pas laissé ma sœur donner d'informations trop importantes. Thorïn et Tamuss étaient toujours de bout, en train de parler. L'un tenait une bière, l'autre un verre de vin. Ils étaient tellement différentes, et sur bien des points ! Le nain malgré sa petite taille me semblait être fait de l'étoffe d'un chef Tamuss, lui, ne méritait que la boue qui maculait les chaussures de nos invités.

- Allez-vous bien ? s'enquit Bilbo, en mâchouillant une feuille de salade.

- Oui, oui …

Un simple murmure. Je ne pouvais rien leur dire. Qui sait s'ils étaient de confiance ? Je voulus m'éloigner, mais le brun m'arrêta soudain en effleurant ma main de ses doigts. J'étais plus grande que lui, surtout qu'à présent il était assis son regard était interrogateur.

- Vont-ils lui faire du mal ? demanda avec douceur le nain blond, faisant bouger les tresses de chaque côté de ses lèvres.

- Je … Je n'espère pas.

Et je m'enfuis. Je retournais à la table, et fis semblant de manger. Tamuss me surveillait du coin de l'œil, s'était sûrement soudain souvenu que j'existais. Je n'avais pas faim, et je délaissais les viandes et les légumes même le dessert, un gâteau aux fruits, mon préféré, ne me tenta pas. J'avais l'estomac noué. Où l'avait-il enfermé ? Je voulais voir ma sœur ! Je voulais voir Freya, mais aussi Ilhy. Je savais qu'en tant que prêtresse Tamuss ne toucherait pas à elle. Mais Freya … Toujours à l'ouvrir quand il ne fallait pas, trop fière et trop orgueilleuse pour mettre un genou en terre. Elle, Tamuss ne rechignerait pas à lui faire du mal. Je secouais la tête, tristement. Malgré ma position, je ne pouvais rien faire, et cela me rongeait.

* * *

- Tout cela est bien bizarre, confia Fili à un Kili tout à fait d'accord.

- Peut-être devrions-nous ne pas nous mêler de leurs affaires ? murmura Bilbo, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Se mêler des affaires des autres, n'est-ce pas notre passe-temps favori ? ricana le brun, en finissant sa chope de bière.

- Cette fille connaissait Dame Lysha. Et, apparemment, vu sa réaction, elle aussi la connait. Je pense qu'il est temps de fourrer nos nez un peu partout ! s'exclama joyeusement le nain blond, en se levant, rapidement imité par son frère.

- Ne faites rien d'insensé ! tenta désespérément Bilbo, en les regardant s'éloigner, mais il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un sourire complice de la part des deux princes. Pourquoi je suis certain qu'ils vont faire quelque chose d'insensé ? soupira t-il finalement, en se tournant vers sa feuille de salade, puis vers Bofur. Le nain regardait également les deux frères s'éloigner. Ses yeux brillaient doucement, et Bilbo se demanda s'il avait entendu leur conversation.

* * *

**Et voilà, les choses sérieuses commencent ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous préférez quoi, les POV des filles, ou un seul POV d'un perso ? ( si oui lequel, Lysha / Freya / Ilhy ? ) ou bien vous préféreriez quelque à la troisième personne ? :3 **

**Et puis, un petit sondage ! Quel est votre personnage masculin préféré de The Hobbit ? *^* Thorïn, Fili, Kili ? Bofur ? Bombur ? 8D **

**N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis sur tout : la longueur de l'histoire, des fautes, ce qui vous plaît ou pas ... **

**Si j'ai le courage, je ferais quelques illustrations :) ça vous plairait ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Freya.**

Mes poignets me brûlaient, là où les fers entaillaient ma peau. Certes, si je n'avais pas autant bougé, je ne me serais pas fait aussi mal, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas rester sans rien faire. Je me débattais donc, dans cette cellule humide, pendue par les bras à une poutre. Tout mon corps, arque-bouté, m'était douloureux, et je devais me tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter que tout mon poids ne me tire. Je grognais, et me mis à invectiver les gardes. J'aurais aimé que ce soit mes hommes et non pas ceux qu'avait payé Tamuss. J'évitais de trop leur en vouloir : ils étaient des citoyens après tout. Mais je me sentais trahie, au fond de moi le peuple n'avait pas eu assez confiance en nous. Pourquoi faisait-il confiance à Tamuss ? Cet hypocrite méritait de rôtir sur une broche, avec le pique de métal dans le …

Mes pensées s'interrompirent alors que les gardes se levaient soudain.

- C'était quoi ?

- Je vais voir, reste là.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, mais malgré ma curiosité, je ne pouvais rien voir la porte devant moi était d'un métal épais, froid et plus dur que n'importe quoi. Mais je tendis l'oreille le silence se faisait pesant, presque palpable.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Oh, Tim ?

J'entendis sa voix appelant son comparse s'éloigner. Je fronçais les sourcils c'était sûrement un chat, ou peut-être une nouvelle servante. Avec un peu de chance, on allait m'apporter ma chope d'eau tièdasse, et un peu de gruau. S'il était chaud, je serais réellement veinarde. Pourtant, je n'entendais pas la voix de mes gardes revenir. Je sentis un frisson naître sur ma peau, il courut dans mon dos, fit se dresser les petits cheveux sur ma nuque.

- Tu penses que c'est là ?

- Peut-être.

- Une seule solution …

- Regarder ! firent les deux voix à l'unisson.

La serrure émit soudain un petit bruit métallique mon cœur tambourina à mes oreilles comme un cheval au galop. Qui était-ce ? Je ne connaissais pas ces voix. Je tirais un peu plus fort sur mes chaînes.

- Un bruit de métal. Bon. Tentons quelque chose : il y a quelqu'un ?

Quoi ? C'était comme si ils avaient toqués avant d'entrer. C'était improbable, c'était bizarre. Je raclais ma gorge, humidifiais ma bouche avec un semblant de salive, et croassais :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Avant de faire les présentations, j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes la demoiselle du hall.

- … Oui.

- Parfait.

Parfait ? Pourquoi parfait ? Ma méfiance grandissait à mesure que les secondes passaient était-ce un piège de Tamuss ? Envoyait-il des sous-fifres me donner espoir de liberté pour la revoler aussitôt ? Il n'est pire émotion que celle d'un espoir qui vient de renaître et qui se brise. Je tirais plus fort sur les chaînes, et je sentis ma peau se tendre, au point qu'elle fût cisaillée par le métal. Un peu de sang se mit à couler sur ma peau, contraste entre chaude et froid ma blessure, bien que relativement douloureuse, pulsait au rythme de mon cœur, comme un écho de ma vie. J'écarquillais les yeux en entendant un dernier cliquetis, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement.

Face à moi se tenaient deux silhouettes sombres, qui s'approchèrent de moi. Les torches du couloir illuminèrent rapidement leurs cheveux bruns et blonds leur petite taille finit de m'aiguillonner sur la voie. Je poussais un hoquet de surprise, et ce hoquet se finit en toux sèche. Le blond fronça les sourcils, sortit une gourde de sous son manteau et entreprit de me faire boire. Pendant ce temps le brun, armé d'une espèce de pince à cheveu très fine allait s'occuper du cadenas et de mes chaînes. J'avalais goulument l'eau, sentant un peu du liquide frais couler sur moi aucune importance. Lorsque je baissais le visage, l'estomac lourd, je vis les sillons pâles sur ma peau crasseuse. Je retins un grognement, et tombais soudainement. Mes jambes flasques ne purent me retenir et je m'affalais dans la paille sale du cachot. Mes poignets étaient toujours liés, mais au moins je pouvais me tenir debout sans être entravée. Le brun s'occupa ensuite de mes mains, l'air très concentré.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le blond, curieux, en rangeant son outre sous son manteau bordé de fourrure claire.

- Freya, soufflais-je. Ca serait long à expliquer … Et vous ? dis-je avec un peu plus de voix, le cœur affolé, le regard méfiant.

- Vos sauveurs ? tenta le brun, en finissant d'ouvrir le métal autour de mes poignets. Quand je les sentis tomber, je m'étirais dans un craquement ou deux, et j'eus un petit gémissement lorsque mes muscles contractés furent soudain étirés.

- Essayez autre chose, repris-je, loin d'être rassurée.

- C'est qu'elle est exigeante … Kili.

- Fili.

- A votre service, firent-ils à l'unisson.

Je les regardais un instant, perdue était-ce un rêve ? Nul métal ne retenait plus mes gestes je pouvais sortir, courir, m'en aller loin. Mais même si une part de moi le désirait si fort, je n'en avais pas le droit. Pas en laissant mes sœurs, mes amis, mes citoyens à la merci de cet horrible Tamuss. J'essuyais le sang à mon poignet droit, et me massais la peau, avant de me tourner vers les nains. Je me sentais affreuse, sale, mais j'étais libre. Et je ne pouvais pas dire de mots qui exprimaient mon soulagement. J'aurais pu en pleurer je détournais mon regard humide, et après avoir toussé un peu, déclarais avec un peu moins de chaleur que ce que j'avais espéré :

- Merci. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

- Je vous en prie, fit le brun.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

La question me taraudait. Mais pas au point de rester à discutailler dans cette cellule. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil au cachot, avec l'envie de voir tout brûler, et sortis avec précipitation. La lumière des torches m'aveugla un instant et je papillonnais des yeux.

- Nous avons parlé avec Lysha. Qui est-elle pour vous ?

- Pourquoi étiez-vous emprisonnée ?

- Pourquoi v-

- Une question à la fois. Vite, marchons, avant que les gardes ne reviennent. Je vais vous expliquer pendant notre route.

Je connaissais ce palais j'y avais grandi, couru, fais des bêtises, j'y avais poussé ma petite sœur et fait fulminer la grande, c'est là que mon père m'avait élevé et où il était mort. Nous prîmes à gauche, puis à droite, puis je me mis à leur parler tandis qu'ils se mettaient à ma hauteur. Je remarquais du coin de l'œil que je n'étais pas beaucoup plus grande qu'eux.

- Je suis Freya. Lysha est ma sœur. Notre père était le seigneur de cette ville. Il est mort il y a quelques temps, et ma sœur a donc pris sa place comme le veut la tradition. Quant à moi, j'étais offerte aux armes, piqueuse de sa garde personnelle, pour faire court. J'ai encore une autre sœur, plus jeune Ilhy. Elle est prêtresse. Tamuss la enfermée au temple, d'ailleurs il ne la veut pas dans ses pattes. Je dois aller la libérer. Ensuite, je vais pouvoir me venger.

Ma voix avait pris des accents graves, violents, et j'imaginais à présent avec satisfaction le moment où j'entrerais dans la salle pour tuer cet infâme personnage. L'usurpateur ne méritait pas de vivre.

- Ce Tamuss … Il a pris le pouvoir, c'est cela ? demanda doucement Kili.

- Oui. Il était un marchand, autrefois. Il était riche, et participait à nos banquets. Il a commencé à divulguer de fausses rumeurs à la populace. Comme quoi nous allions les laisser mourir quand l'hiver arriverait, et que nous roulions sur l'or en nous moquant d'eux, ce genre d'inepties. Comment ont-ils pu nous trahir, alors que nous …

- Je suis navré de ce qui vous est arrivé, m'interrompit Fili, mais même si nous vous avons délivrée, nous ne pouvons pas grand-chose pour vous. Vous comptez réellement entrer en pleine grande salle et vous venger comme si de rien n'était ?

Il avait l'air incrédule, et je réalisais que ce rêve était inatteignable. Ce n'était juste pas possible.

- Comment avez-vous trouvé ma cellule ?

- Oh, vous savez, quelques questions, par-ci, par-là …

- Quelques coups de poings, par-là, par-ci …

Ils ne plaisantaient pas. Je secouais la tête sans trop savoir que penser.

- Je pourrais mentir. Vous dire tout ça pour que vous me libériez. Vous y avez songé ?

- A vrai dire non, déclara calmement Kili. Il n'ajouta rien et je lui lançais un regard soupçonneux.

- Vous pensez que je mens ?

- Non, et leurs deux voix furent à mes oreilles comme une musique céleste.

Ils me croyaient. Je ne savais pourquoi, je ne connaissais pas la folie qui les prenait, mais ils m'avaient libérés, et ils croyaient en mon histoire. Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler dans ma poitrine. Enfin, en montant un petit escalier, nous sortîmes dans les rues bondées de la ville. La foule s'écarta devant nous, et certains me regardèrent avec insistance. Je serrais les poings si ils allaient en parler à Tamuss … Une seconde plus tard, un manteau chaud bordé de fourrure s'installa sur mes épaules. Le blond me fit un sourire désarmant.

- Je ne voudrais pas que vous preniez froid, fit-il avec un ton amusé, et son frère pouffa.

J'eus moi-même un petit sourire je sentais la chaleur emmagasinée dans son vêtement, et je n'avais rien porté de plus chaud depuis longtemps. J'abattis la capuche sur mon visage, et nous nous mîmes en route pour le temple. Soudain, je pensais à une chose : après avoir délivré Ilhy, je ne sais comment, nous pourrions faire un tour à l'ancienne Tour de Garde. Est-ce que mes hommes y étaient encore ? Elle était utilisée avant que Tamuss ne prenne le pouvoir à présent, il avait installé les hommes dans des casernements que nous utilisions comme réserves. Nous arrivâmes dans la rue principale, pavée de carreaux blancs et noirs, et voir la vue du temple sacré me fit chaud au cœur. Les grands arbres blancs aux feuilles rouges qui surplombaient l'arche d'entrée en marbre et or les portes de plusieurs mètres de haut en bois massif, aux gonds ornés d'ailes, le bassin sacré où les prêtres allaient formaient certaines cérémonies … Mon pas se fit plus vif, et nous arrivâmes devant l'arche. Des gardes se tenaient devant l'entrée je n'avais pas assez de force pour les battre.

- Voulez-vous que l'on fasse diversion ? proposa amicalement Kili, et je hochais la tête.

- Ce serait très charmant de votre part.

- Quoi de plus normal pour des princes ? déclara Fili avec un petit rire, et ils avancèrent vers les gardes avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre.

Le temps d'une respiration, ils se tenaient calmement, et en un clignement de paupières, ils se chamaillaient, se battaient à qui-mieux-mieux. Les deux gardes, dans leurs amures légères, s'approchèrent, et j'en profitais pour me glisser jusqu'aux portes de chêne. Je ne pouvais pas les ouvrir. Elles étaient trop lourdes. J'allais devoir passer par la nef de droite. Celle de gauche avait été abîmée et s'était effondrée. Un regard par-dessus mon épaule me révéla les deux hommes tentant de séparer les deux nains.

Je me glissais vers la porte de la nef. Elle était fermée elle aussi, et je n'avais rien pour l'ouvrir. J'étais désemparée. J'aurais dû m'en douter, mais j'avais espéré pouvoir la libérer tout de suite. Un bruit derrière moi me fit comprendre que quelqu'un s'était approché. Je fis volte-face, les muscles bandés, mais ce n'était que Kili.

- On s'est douté que vous auriez un problème avec les portes. Laissez-moi faire.

Les dieux avaient-ils entendu nos prières – ou du moins celles de ma Ilhy ? Je regardais le nain farfouiller dans l'énorme serrure de bronze. J'avais presque envie de le serrer dans mes bras : il m'avait rendu la liberté, et il s'apprêtait à faire de même avec ma jeune cadette. Quand dans un déclic agréable, la porte s'ouvrit, je pénétrais sans cérémonie dans la nef, courant presque. Ilhy était assise dans un coin, et je mis quelques minutes à la voir dans la pénombre. Elle était encore petite, une fillette, avec ses cheveux coupés aux épaules, sa frange en bataille sur son front, ses yeux embués de sommeil.

- Oh, Ilhy !

- Fey ?

Je me jetais sur elle, et la serrais contre moi. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes, cette fois. Je n'avais pas vu ma petite sœur depuis des mois, et elle m'avait cruellement manqué. Tout d'abord indécise, la petite finit par m'entourer de ses bras potelés et se laissa bercer en sanglotant.

- Fey ! Les dieux ! Ils t'ont envoyés ! Je croyais que Tamuss te retenait prisonnière ! Oh, Fey …

- Ilhy. On doit sortir d'ici. Suis-moi.

- Qui c'est ?

Sa petite voix s'était enduite de frayeur et elle pointait du doigt Kili qui, curieux, avait fait quelques pas dans le temple. Il observait, l'air de ne pas y toucher, l'architecture simple et douce du bâtiment. Sentant que l'on parlait de lui, il baissa le nez et sourit de toutes ses dents. Sans répondre tout de suite, je pris Ilhy dans mes bras, rassurée de voir que j'arrivais encore à la porter. Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou, les yeux encore pleins de larmes. Les miennes avaient séchées, et j'étais à présent aussi déterminée que de l'argent forgé.

- C'est Kili. Notre sauveur. Enfin, l'un de nos sauveurs. Mais la suite, on va y participer, ma jolie. Allons chercher Dary et Seorc. Ils sont à la tour des gardes, tu crois ?

- Ils n'ont pas été embauchés par Tamuss en tout cas. Je sais que la tour n'est plus utilisée connaissant Dary et les autres, ils doivent y camper comme des forcenés.

- Allons-y alors. Et ensuite, on va voir Lysha.

Elle trépigna, sautant dans mes bras, et je grimaçais. Je dus la poser à terre en sentant mon dos me faire mal, et elle sortit, en regardant à droite et à gauche elle me rappelait un jeune chiot fou, les cheveux au vent. Kili avait un sourire indulgent je lui rendis son regard. Comment pouvais-je le remercier ? Comment le pourrais-je un jour ?

- Rejoignons Fili.

- Nous allons devoir vous quitter ici. On risque de se faire attraper on a échappés aux gardes de justesse. Oncle Thorïn ne sera pas content si il ait qu'on a trempé là-dedans.

- Oncle Thorïn ? fis-je, en penchant la tête, alors que nous retrouvions Ilhy et Fili, l'un assis sur un banc dans l'ombre d'un arbre, et l'autre debout devant lui l'observant sans vergogne.

- Fey, c'est lui l'autre sauveur ?

Je hochais la tête, et reprenant contenance et manières, la petite s'inclina respectueusement. Je souris en voyant ses mèches voltiger à la lumière des torches le long de l'allée, je vis sa robe de prêtresse d'une saleté repoussante. Grands dieux, pardonnez-nous.

- Ilhy et moi allons à la tour des gardes. Je pense que vous devriez nous revoir rapidement.

Mon sourire était carnassier. Les deux nains hochèrent la tête, et s'éloignèrent d'après ce que j'en compris, ils étaient frères. Etonnant, l'un blond l'autre brun, l'un barbu l'autre encore trop jeune pour avoir une réelle barbe. Je pris la main de Ilhy.

- Allons-y.

- Oui.

Le sourire dans ses yeux valait tout l'or du monde.

* * *

**Lysha.**

Tamuss s'empiffrait à mes côtés, et je me demandais s'il ne désirait pas faire un concours avec le nain roux qui se bâfrait en mangeant pour cinq. Je fixais des yeux mon assiette encore pleine, froide je n'avais nulle envie de manger. Tamuss m'avait rapidement mis au courant : les nains s'en allaient pour Erebor, et ils voulaient passer par Mirkwood. Je devinais qu'il comptait leur vendre vivres et eau à prix fort, et qu'il espérait les rouler dans la farine. De toute façon, dès qu'il voyait quelqu'un, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer avoir l'ascendant sur lui – ou elle. C'est pour cette raison qu'il détestait Freya : elle ne lui aurait jamais cédé d'un pouce. Il la craignait – comme j'aurais qu'il me craigne de la sorte ! Être capable de le faire trembler aurait été une véritable jouissance. Je m'emparais de ma fourchette et jouais avec un morceau de gras, avec l'envie de la planter dans la main de mon mari.

Je vis les nains qui s'étaient mis à fumer. Leurs longues pipes à la main, ils exhalaient des volutes de fumée bleutée, qui montait jusqu'au plafond décoré d'étoiles en verre. Je la regardais monter, en regrettant de ne pouvoir faire pareil, de ne pouvoir être aussi libre qu'elle. Dans un vague brouhaha, je remarquais que deux nains s'étaient ré-attablés : le blond et le brun Kili et Fili. Ou le contraire. Je vis Thorïn se pencher vers eux et leur chuchoter des mots leurs visages pâlirent, et je retins un sourire. Ilhy faisait le même genre de tête quand Père l'enguirlandait après une grosse bêtise. Allons, malgré leur apparence, ils devaient être encore jeunes pour des nains. Ils s'assirent, et reprirent un peu de bière d'un air penaud. Je pris mon propre verre de vin à la main et le fit tourner j'aimais cette couleur écarlate profonde qu'avait la teinte du liquide, en scintillant sous les lustres à bougies. Je bus une gorgée du liquide épicé, en appréciait le goût Tammus se tourna soudain vers moi et grogna dans ma direction, le nez brillant et rouge.

- Tu … T-t-t-t-u devrais a-a-aller danser un peu p-pour eux, fit-il avec un sourire cruel. R-r-r-remuer un peu tes formes, m-ma jooolie.

- Tu es ivre.

- P-p-peut-être bien. Mais s-siii ça peut les faire payer pluuus.

Il tanguait, comme sur un bateau, et je suivis ses chavirements avec écoeurement. Je soupirais et me levais, plus pour m'éloigner de lui qu'autre chose. Je n'avais aucune intention de « remuer mes formes » et encore moins de lui obéir. Je fis quelques pas de côté, alors qu'il tendait une main mal assurée vers moi je ne sais s'il voulait me retenir, mais il ne put me toucher. Dans un bruit d'orage, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent. Ilka entra d'un pas précipité, et sans un coup d'œil pour nos invités, vint chuchoter à l'oreille de Tammus. Ce dernier devint livide et je vis à son regard brillant qu'il avait très rapidement décuvé. Que se passait-il ? La panique sur le visage du marchant me toucha – pas comme on pourrait l'entendre, disons que je fus contaminée par cette émotion. Il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave – des gardes entraient à la va-vite dans la salle, armures et armes sur le dos en désordre.

- Qu'y a t-il ? fis-je d'un ton impérieux à Ilak, qui grimaça dans ma direction.

- Un petit incident, qui va rapidement être réglé, gronda mon mari d'une voix sans équivoque.

- Mais Maître, la t-

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Elle n'a pas intérêt à arriver ici, ou ta tête sautera avec la sienne.

Ilak déglutit avec difficulté et sortit avec précipitation, suivi de trois de ses hommes. Dans le bruit que firent les portes en se fermant, je compris qu'il fermait l'accès au palais. Grands dieux ! Etiez-vous en train de nous tomber dessus ? Je me sentis prise de tremblements et je m'assis sur mon siège, ignorant mon mari.

Dans un vacarme assourdissant, de cris et de bois brisé, nous fûmes tous soufflés par une vague de poussière. Toussant, personne ne put voir ce qui se passait avant que le nuage gris ne soit retombé debout, en ligne, comme dans mes souvenirs, se tenaient les gardes. Les vrais gardes. Ceux qui nous étaient fidèles, ceux qui voulaient réellement protéger la cité et non pas soudoyer les gens et frapper les plus faibles. Le vieux Mirk, et Darry, et Len … Dans un bruit de clapotement, je vis une silhouette à cheval entrer. Sans gêne, comme toujours.

J'eus un gémissement. Elle avait changé, et pourtant, cet uniforme, je le connaissais. Plus maigre, les cheveux hirsutes attachés à la va-vite, le regard sombre et brûlant, elle se tenait droite sur sa monture – sur Siraltier. Freya descendit de cheval, les couleurs de sa tunique chatoyant sous les flammes des bougies. Les Loups se tenaient prêts au combat, leurs regards fixés aux gardes de Tamuss. Mais pour le moment, personne ne bougeait. Personne, sauf ma sœur qui, comme en conquérante, avançait d'un pas léger dans la salle. Elle n'eut pas un regard pour les nains nous étions rivées l'une à l'autre.

- Fey !

- Tais-toi ! cria mon mari, et il vit le geste de me frapper, mais je m'écartais de lui, hésitant même à plonger au-dessus de la table, et à rejoindre ma sœur coûte que coûte.

- TAMUSS !

La voix de ma sœur était plus faible qu'à l'accoutumée mes yeux étaient accrochés à elle. Mon espoir. Ma sœur. Mon sang. Si elle était là … Elle avait toujours été petite, mais elle en imposait. Sa tunique de cuir bleu foncé, sa cape couleur d'émeraude tenue par une tête de loup en cuivre, ses bottes montantes sur ses pantalons noirs, et son casque formant le mufle d'un loup – nous n'étions pas juste sœurs, nous étions les Louves !

- Chienne !

- Non Tamuss ! Tu n'as plus devant toi l'esclave que tu as créé ! Tu as la Louve ! Tu as la Piqueuse et ses loups ! Agenouille-toi devant ma sœur, devant son pouvoir, ses droits, et tu p-

- Hors de question. Je suis marié à elle, et par les récits divins, ce qui est à elle est à moi. Son trône est le mien.

- Sale roquet ! Tu l'as épousé de force ! NE BOUGEZ PAS !

Elle était moins vive qu'autrefois Darry avait dû s'interposer entre les deux gardes et elle. Elle n'avait plus de forces je devinais que sa main tremblait en tenant sa pique, sa chère lance. Elle avait les lèvres plissées. Tout comme moi, Freya venait de prendre la mesure de sa faiblesse.

- Ne vous en mêlez pas ! s'écria soudain le roi, et je repris soudain conscience qu'ils étaient là, eux aussi. Certains des nains s'étaient levés, visiblement énervés de voir des gardes armés autour d'eux.

- Mon oncle, nous ne devons pas nous mêler des affaires des autres, certes, mais là …

- … Il s'agit d'innocents. Cette peuplade meurt de faim. Je suis sûre que si l'on rendait cette ville à ses réelles dirigeantes …

- Non. Ne nous mêlons pas de cela.

Freya eut un sourire qui était plutôt une grimace dans un éclair, je me surpris à imaginer que les deux nains qui venaient de nous défendre l'avaient délivré. Ils m'avaient posé des questions, après tout et … Tamuss s'approcha de moi, couteau à la main. Un rire jaune s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je reculais. Freya bondit en avant, mais trop tard la main de Tamuss, rapide, s'empara de mon poignet et en quelques secondes, je redevins oiseau en cage. Le couteau sur ma gorge, je ne pensais même pas à me débattre.

- Lâche-là, gronda Freya telle un animal acculé.

- Hors de question. Gardes attrapez la et remettez la dans sa jolie cage. Tu es celle que j'ai toujours le plus détesté, louve à la lance.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu me crains ? fit-elle, insolente.

- Ha, non, répondit-il avec un rire méprisant qui me glaça. Parce que tu as toujours été immature et indocile. Et que tu penses savoir te battre, alors que tu n'es qu'une gamine qui joue à la guerre.

Mes narines se plissèrent sous l'affront Freya avait un caractère bien trempé. Il ne fallait pas lui marcher sur les pieds, et surtout, son orgueil était plus fort que sa raison. Elle fronça le nez et gronda, un véritable grondement de bête. Qu'avait fait Tamuss ? Il avait transformé ma sœur en un monstre de rancœur et de haine.

- Fey, je t'en prie, ne te laisses pas emporter.

- Ecoute donc ta sœur, pour une fois qu'elle dit quelque chose d'intelligent, ricana mon tortionnaire.

- Tu as oublié une chose, vieux bonhomme. Les louves ne sont pas deux. Elles sont trois, fit une voix doucereuse près de nous. Une voix familière. _Si familière ..._

* * *

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre ! Je me rends compte - que ce soit sur cette fic ou l'autre - que le site a tendance à me " manger " ma ponctuation : certains ":" disparaissent, et des fois ça complique un peu la lecture, je trouve. Désolée d'avance si ça le fait encore ici, j'ai pourtant relu avec attention. **

**L'histoire avance toujours à grand pas, même si j'ai - exprès - coupé au meilleur moment, haha. J'écris tout doucement la suite :) je dois avouer que le personnage de Freya est mon préféré, et ça se sent apparemment ^^ par la suite, je vous réserve quelques surprises concernant les PDV et les filles :) **

**Thorïn a l'air d'avoir une sacré team de fans, héhé ^^ personnellement j'aurais du mal à me décider x) **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est toujours agréable :)**


End file.
